The subject invention is directed to the art of ferrule type tube fittings. More particularly, the invention concerns a two ferrule fitting wherein the rear ferrule is designed to reduce the torque required to rotate the associated nut and to also reduce galling between the rear ferrule and the interior surface of the drive nut.
A commercially available and highly successful two ferrule fitting used for tubing is illustrated in FIGS. 1 and 1A. FIG. 1 shows the fitting components in a finger tight position preparatory to final tightening, whereas FIG. 1A shows the fitting after final tightening. As shown, the fitting comprises a body 10 having a cylindrical opening 12 counterbored for receiving tube end 13. A tapered, frusto-conical camming mouth 14 is located at the axial outer end of the counterbore. A front ferrule 16 having a smooth, cylindrical inner wall 18 is closely received on the tube. The front ferrule has a frusto-conical outer surface 20 to be received in the camming mouth.
Associated with the front ferrule 16 and located axially outward therefrom is a rear ferrule 22 configured as shown with a tapered nose portion 24 and a rear flange 26 having an inclined end surface 28. The tapered nose enters a tapered camming surface in the rear surface of the front ferrule.
The ferrules 16, 22 are enclosed by a drive nut member 30 threaded to the body. During tightening and make-up of the fitting, the inner end face, flange, or shoulder 32 of the nut acts against the rear wall of the rear ferrule to drive the ferrules forwardly into the fully engaged position shown in FIG. 1A.
The small diameter portion or nose of the rear ferrule is dimensioned so that it plastically deforms during make-up of the fitting. This action is desirable since it results in tight gripping engagement of the outer wall of the tubing. The thickness of the nose portion cannot be reduced to an extent that the rear ferrule deforms too much and only the rear ferrule adequately grips the outer wall of the tubing. That is, the two ferrule assembly requires desired deformation of both the front and rear ferrules for the gripping and sealing capabilities that have made this two ferrule assembly a commercially successful product. On the other hand, the thickness of the nose of the rear ferrule cannot be enlarged to such an extent that it results in a structural arrangement that is too stiff and does not permit the desired rear ferrule deformation.
Accordingly, it will be recognized by those skilled in the art that a predetermined wall thickness of the nose of the rear ferrule is desired that achieves the desired gripping of the tube and cooperates with the front ferrule in such a manner that it achieves its desired goals of gripping and sealing the tube.
It is also recognized that operators of fluid systems test the system prior to a production run by pressurizing the system to an appropriate factor times the rated system pressure. In this manner, the operator can easily detect whether the fluid system is sealed, i.e. that there are no leaks. With this knowledge, the manufacturer can provide a fitting in which the nose of the rear ferrule will not have any additional plastic deformation at the elevated test pressure. Accordingly, the elevated test pressure is used to determine the desired wall thickness of the nose portion of the rear ferrule to achieve the desired amount of deformation of the nose and permit the front and rear ferrules to properly grip and seal with the outer wall of the tube.
It has also been found that galling of the drive nut sometimes occurs in the drive face area of engagement between the inner end face of the nut and the rear wall of the rear ferrule. After analysis, it is believed that the axial thrust between the front and rear ferrule is essentially parallel to the axis of the fitting. This axial thrust causes the rear corner region of the rear ferrule to selectively concentrate at the inside drive surface of the nut in a localized area to produce the galling. This also noticeably increases the nut torque forces experienced during make-up even if galling is absent. Accordingly, it would be highly desirable to provide a design wherein the thrust forces do not produce the high localized loading with the resultant galling and high torque forces.